This invention relates to reusable diapers, and particularly to a variable-size diaper having integral pile hook and loop fasteners at least some of which may be covered when the diaper is being washed.
Pile hook and loop fasteners, such as those marketed under the name "Velcro", have been used on a variety of clothing articles including diapers. See, for example, C. L. Rosenblatt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,980 and H. V. Brooks et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,772. Diapers which have utilized this type of fastener have proven to be fairly safe since the need for metal fasteners, such as safety pins, has been eliminated and thus the possibility of injury from such metal fasteners has been eliminated. Also, the pile hook and loop fasteners are relatively soft and flexible. Finally, the pile hook and loop fasteners are generally arranged so that the diaper waist size can be made adjustable to accommodate various size infants.
A problem in using the pile hook and loop fasteners on diapers which are intended for reuse is that upon washing, the pile hook fastener portion tends to engage and cling to the pile loop fastener portion so that the diaper may remain in a folded or partially folded position during washing. In such a position, the diaper cannot be cleaned as readily as if the diaper were in an unfolded position. Of course, fabric covers could be placed and pinned over the fasteners to prevent the engagement and clinging together of the fasteners, but this would be cumbersome, inconvenient and time consuming.